


Like a Memory From a Dream

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: AU. The Romanovs were never executed. Anastasia is forced into an arranged married with an officer, Gleb. But she is in love with a poor kitchen boy named Dimitry. If only Grand Duchesses ended up with orphans like him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm super depressed that Anastasia is going off of Broadway. This is how I morn. By writing fanfiction. 
> 
> I don't own Anastasia.

Anastasia had been dreading this day, ever since she first met him. It was her duty to marry someone eligible, as her sisters had done. Now as the youngest Romanov daughter, it was her turn to rise up and marry General Gleb Ivanovich Vaganov.

The day started just like any other day. Anastasia was woken by her closest lady-in-waiting, Anna Vyrubova. She put on a simple dress and braided her hair. Anastasia went out of her room to find her childhood best friend, Dimitry.

She found him near the kitchens, where he was probably supposed to working. But Dimity chose her over his work. Anastasia smiled at her friend. Dimitry didn't smile back. He seemed anxious.

"Hello, Dima," the Duchess greeted.

"Good day, your majesty," Dimitry mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong, Dima?" She always knew something was wrong when they weren't in public and Dimitry didn't use his pet name for her.

"Nothing, princess." But he had said it too fast.

She took a deep breath. "It's because of the wedding, isn't it?"

Anastasia reached out to tip Dimity's head toward her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. It made herself want to cry.

"Do you love him, Anya?" Dimitry wondered.

"No! I don't! I've always wanted to marry for love, but being a Grand Duchess permits that, I guess."

Neither of them knew what to say. They started at each other for a moment. Anastasia knew exactly what was on her mind. Let's elope.

"You should get back. The empress is gonna make a fuss if you aren't ready in time," said Dimitry.

"Right," Anastasia agreed, "See you later, Dima."

"See you, Anya."

Anastasia went back up to her room. She found a handful of maids, her mother, and all of her sisters in her room. Immediately, Alexandra grabbed her daughter by the forearm. They got to work on her.

"Anna drew a bath for you, dear," said Alexandra, as she proceeded to take off Anastasia's dress.

Alexandra helped Anastasia remove her things. Anastasia bathed in warm water (for once), which had rose petals in it. After her bath, she put on her undergarments, including her corset. Alexandra tightened it more and more.

"Mama. It's. Too. Tight." Anastasia gasped.

"Not enough!" the empress pulled the strings once more, before tying them.

Before long, Anastasia was dressed in a long court gown, with a wide cream-colored skirt. A fur cape was draped over her shoulders. Part of her hair was put up, the other stayed down. She was given probably hundreds of diamonds in one necklace. Alexandra put the veil on to Anastasia's head. Lastly, the imperial crown was placed on her head. It made Anastasia's head bow down the slightest bit. It had taken three hours to get ready for her wedding.

"Look at my beautiful girl!" Alexandra exclaimed as she admired her work.

Anastasia had never been that close to her mother. Tatianna was. But having her mother looking so proud at her made Anastasia smile.

They went down to the ballroom, where the wedding was. From outside the room, Anastasia could hear the chatter well. She was soon meet by her father, with whom she linked arms. It became quiet inside the ballroom when the crowd saw the youngest princess. They rose for the bride. Anastasia and Nicholas started walking down the room.

As they walked down the aisle, Anastasia was finding it harder and harder to breathe. The corset was choking her. Her vision was getting darker until she couldn't find a thing. She felt her face go numb.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Nicholas asked.

"J-just need to sit down."

The Grand Duchess fell. Nicholas was able to catch her in time. Everyone gasped. Guards circled around the two members of the royal family. Chatter rose from the crowd. Gleb was frozen with fear.

The only thing that mattered was the life of Anastasia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Anastasia.

Chapter Two

When Anastasia woke, she was in her bed. She sighed under the warm covers, as if she had just woken up from a pleasant dream. After almost getting married, Anastasia didn't want to face reality. Ever again.

"Natsya. Nastya," Maria whispered by her ear, "Wake up little one."

"No," she mumbled.

But Anastasia opened her eyes and found a room full of worried people. There was her entire family. Even her brothers-in-law, nieces, and nephews. Doctors and nurses. Her ladies-in-waiting. Even her mother's ladies-in-waiting. Anyone important to the family, really. Except Gleb. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief, when she didn't see his face.

A doctor made his way over to the bed. After a quick exam, he told the Tsar and Tsarina to let Anastasia rest and said that he would be back to cheek on the Grand Duchess. The doctor left, with his line of nurses behind him. Anastasia was glad that they left. She didn't like them at all.

"Oh my baby!" Alexandra exclaimed, as she ran to her daughter's bedside.

"Mama…" Anastasia didn't know what to say. Just wanted her mother to know that she was, in fact, fine.

It felt strange to have her mother to coo over her. The Tsarina only cooed over Alexei. Her daughters lived as simply as possible. They hardly ever had any lesier time, slept on hard cots without pillows, and took cold baths. After Alexei was born, Alexandra spent most time to herself. Her daughters were the least of her concern.

"Shh. I know you must be embarrassed about what had happened, but it's going to be alright," Alexandra assured her, "Now I know you must be very embarrassed about fainting in front of Gleb, but he insists in seeing you. To make sure you're alright. Isn't that sweet of him."

Anastasia's face paled. "Oh, not, Mama! Please no!" She groaned.

"Hush, darling. Now I understand that you don't want him to see you like this…"

"No, Mama! I don't him to see me at all! I don't want to see him at all!" Anastasia exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.

An awkward silence followed Anastasia's remark. But Alexei broke the silence by saying,

"I wanted to wake you up by splashing water on your face. But Marshka, said no."

Anastasia laughed, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. "I'm glad Marshka didn't let you, Baby."

"Please be reasonable, Anastasie." Alexandra sighed. "He has a right to make sure you're alright. Being your fiancé-"

"I'm awfully hungry!" Anastasia interrupted, "Can you send Dimity Markov up here with some food. I wish to be alone."

"Anastasia!" Nicholas warned, in a stern voice, "Don't interrupt your mother."

"Please Papa. It's been a long day." It had been. All Anastasia wanted to do was see Dimity and then go to sleep.

Her family, the servant, and ladies-in-waiting filled out of the room. Dimity came into the room, carrying a tray full of food. The guards posted at Anastasia's and Maria's room, knew to let Dimitry in, right away. Anastasia liked them.

"Dima," she started.

"Anya," Dimitry replied with a smile. He set the tray down on the desk.

"I love you, Dimitry!" Anastasia blurted out, "I love you! I don't love Gleb! All I want to do is run away with you! Please Dimitry!"

He just looked at her in shock. Anastasia wondered if she had done the right thing to tell him. Maybe she hadn't. What if Dimitry hated her in secret?

"You?" Dimitry pointed to Anastasia. "Want me?" He pointed to himself. "To run away with." He pointed back at Anastasia. "You?"

"Yes, Dima!" she paused before asking, "Do you love me?"

A new light came into Dimitry's eyes. One full of bliss. Full of joy. As if he had just won 20,000,000 rubles.

"Do I love you? Do I love you? I couldn't live without you, Anya! You are my life! My love! For you to want to run away with me is a dream!" Dimitry exclaimed, he sat on the bed.

Anastasia only smiled back. Her cheeks became wet. She was crying! Out of joy! Crying for goodness sake!

"Kiss me, Dima," she whispered.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Dimitry leaned forward and laid his lips on top of Anastasia's. He put his arms around her. She held him back, pulling him closer to her. Never wanting this moment to end. When they broke away Dimitry asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

He grinned. "Good. `Cause I've got a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the love scene was cheesy. I'm awful at romance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But on the bright side, I have the rest of this story mapped out! Yeah!
> 
> I don't own Anastasia.

Ten Years Earlier

Anastasia sat up straight, just as she saw her mother and older sisters doing. She was sitting next to her nana, which was an honor. Anastasia was the closest to their grandmother. Tatianna complained that she was Nana's favorite. Everyone knew it was true.

Dimitry had just turned ten when he learned that there was going to be a parade. The people of Russia were demanding to see them. They Romanovs liked to keep to themselves, but the emperor allowed his family to go out in public. Dimitry had seen countless photographs in newspapers he'd found in the trash of the grand duchesses. One of them, Anastasia caught his interest. He had heard in the gossip that she was the naughty one. This made Dimitry like her right away.

Now he saw her. A naughty glint in her eye. Dimitry started to run, through the sun and the heat. He called out her name over the cheering of the crowd. Anastasia finally seemed to notice him.

As much as she was amused by this boy, Anastasia tried to hide her smile. But she beamed. To her surprise, the boy bowed. She had never directly been bowed to. Anastasia was the youngest grand duchess. It made her seem like she was nobody. Even if she was a Romanov, she was the least important Romanov.

With the sun in his eyes, Anastasia disappeared. Dimitry vowed to himself that he would find her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first prologue chapter. Sorry it was super short.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Do I get some reviews for being a good girl and updating? Please? With a Dimitry on top?

**Author's Note:**

> I've fainted before (in front of half of the sixth grade), so I know what it's like. I tried to make this as historically accurate as I can (because I'm a history nerd). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
